Je te laisserai des mots
by mosara
Summary: Marinette made many bad decisions and now her heart is broken, maybe Luka can make her feel better.


**_Warnings - A/N: _**_s__poilers of Silencer and The Puppeteer 2.0, maybe some mistakes because English is not my first language, the gif is not mine, this one-shot takes place right after The Puppeteer 2.0, maybe cliche, Luka deserves better, I didn't know how to ends this, sorry. And you might want to hear Je te laisserais des mots by Patrick Watson._

* * *

Her smile disappeared as soon as her finger left her lips, a part of her couldn't believe she was rejected that way, in her throat a knot began to form and her eyes began to fill with tears. Marinette wanted to cry while Tikki tried to convince her that this wasn't the end of the world, that this was just an obstacle, that things can change in the future, but nothing seemed to work.

She feels like the whole world is falling upon her; the words spoken by Adrien were being repeated over and over in her head without rest, it was just a joke, her feelings seemed to be just a joke for him, a silent sob left her mouth, then a tear ran down her white cheek.

The kwami was really worried: she had nothing left to do but see how Marinette's face was flooding with tears. She had never experienced something like this in her long life, she couldn't even imagine the pain that her wearer was suffering at that moment.

She knows the identity of Chat Noir, she believed that perhaps with the golden heart that Adrien has he will be able to love Marinette without the Ladybug costume, she assumed that one day they will end up together and will be happy forever, but after that afternoon she wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, I'm so sorry," Tikki said, trying to comfort her by giving small rubs all over her head, "I'll give you your space if you want."

Marinette just nodded, she didn't want to be alone, but she preferred it, and then Tikki flew away from her room, not too far just in case they needed to save Paris or save Marinette from being akumatized.

When the girl was sure that not even the kwami would hear her, she got rid of everything that was keeping inside of her chest: the anger, the sadness, the hopelessness, the fact that she doesn't feel enough for the boy she loves.

She can't help but think that the girl Adrien likes is Kagami and that destroys her; she can't compete against her, not being herself, not without her alter ego. The ideal image of Kagami along with the painful memories of her failed kiss and unrequited love for Adrien torture her.

She begins thinking that maybe things are better that way, that the boy of her dreams deserves something better than her, that he deserves to be next to the girl that he likes.

Adrien appreciates their friendship, it is so special for him, why would she put it in danger just because she has a crush on him? But what is wrong about wanting to be loved by the person you want to? Is it a sin, or is it illegal?

Her phone rings incessantly, she doesn't need to see who is it because she already knows that is Alya who is excited to know what happened on the little trip alone with Adrien from Nino's house to her house, that's the exact reason why Marinette ghosts her, she's not in the mood to explain everything to her best friend but she sends a message telling her nothing happened because she was too shy and, after that, Alya stops.

Marinette doesn't want to tell Alya what really happened because she knows that her best friend will encourage her to approach the blonde boy once again; she doesn't need that; she doesn't need to be given false hopes, not now.

She is still in love with the boy. The bare minimum of hope will make her want to try again.

After crying for a long time, she decides to go to the bathroom in her room to take a piece of paper to wipe her face and nose, also taking the opportunity to wash her face and look into the mirror; her eyes are red, to be honest, her whole face is red, her hair is a mess, not to mention she smells like wax and sweat, so she decides to take a quick shower.

When Marinette exited the bathroom and right after dress herself, she checked her phone; she had a few messages from her friends talking about future plans and the unfortunate afternoon and missed calls from Rose, Alya, Juleka, Mylene and, what surprised her the most, Luka, who had called her three times.

The girl knows that her friends probably called her because of the "date" with Adrien but why would Luka call her? Did Juleka tell him something? Did he want to go out for a walk?

She was about to call him back, but she stopped herself: she was aware of his feelings for her, she could only think about how painful it would be for him if she talks about her afternoon, hear the person you love talking about the person they love knowing it's not you is painful, she already felt that pain and doesn't want Luka to feel it.

But, on the other hand, she wants so badly to hear his voice, that sweet voice that comforts her, that makes her feel relaxed, safe and loved. Marinette takes a deep breath and presses Luka's number.

"Hi, Marinette," Luka answers, she can virtually see the smile on his face because of the way he spoke and that is enough to put a smile on her face for the first time in a while.

"Hi, Luka, what are you doing?" she asks as she sits on her bed, making herself comfortable.

"I was about to play the guitar because I thought maybe you were too busy, now I'm talking to you, what were you doing? And sorry if I worried you with my calls."

"Oh, did I interrupt something? I was taking a shower, and don't be sorry, you didn't worry me, did something happened? Can I help you? Do you need anything?"

"Wow, wow, slow down, you don't sound unworried, girl," a laugh escaped from Luka's mouth and Marinette realized how fast she talked, she laughed too and nodded, then the boy smirked, "I called you because I wanted to talk to you, no more, no less."

Marinette's heart started beating faster, a blush covered her face and a quiet "oh" was the only answer her brain could formulate.

"How was your babysitting day? Did Manon cause trouble again?" Luka asked as both lay down in their beds in synchrony.

"No," she answered, but it sounded more like a question than an affirmation which made Luka laugh again, "Hey, don't laugh, there was a little incident but to tell the truth, today she behaved quite well, she drew herself in a heroine costume and requested me to do it. "

Luka whistled, "Really? That sounds amazing! Did you do it? How is it?"

"Have you ever seen the costume of Batgirl? Well, it's similar, so it's easy to do," Marinette said, she gave the guy a few seconds to imagine the costume and then continued talking. "I started to, but I didn't finish it, Alya called me and…" the smile left her face "we went to a wax museum."

The boy couldn't help noticing the way that she changed her way of talking, his smirk disappearing too.

"The one that was attacked by an akuma today? Are you okay?" Marinette knew she just ruined the conversation when Luka's worried tone appeared in his voice.

"Yes, Manon was akumatized because we didn't play with her in the museum… That does not matter, what did you do today? Did you hear about the new album that Jagged Stone is about to release?" her voice becomes a whisper, she needed to distract Luka immediately.

"Nothing interesting, are you really okay? Why couldn't you play with her? And don't try to change the subject, please, I can hear you're trying, don't lie to me."

Marinette's eyes began filling with tears again just thinking about the embarrassing afternoon. "It's nothing," her voice cracked.

"Adrien was there," Luka didn't even need to hear a confirmation, he knew it.

"I don't want to talk about it, Luka, it doesn't matter anymore, is something stupid…"

"Whatever makes you want to cry, I do care, Mari, don't try to downplay it, please, do you want me to go to your house or see you in a park to talk about it?" He didn't receive any answer, just another sob, and his heart clenched. "I want you to trust me, Marinette, you can tell me whatever you want, I won't judge you … If you're worried about how I'm going to feel, don't be, I'll feel worse knowing I could have helped you and I didn't."

"Why, why would you do that?" Marinette bewildered asked in the middle of her sobs.

"Because I love you and I want you to be alright," Luka replied without thinking for a second, he didn't have to.

Marinette cried again after those words and Luka consoled her by telling her repeatedly that she would be fine, that he was there for her, that he would always be there for her. He also apologized and told her that she doesn't need to tell him what happened right now, that he can wait until the wound heals.

"I kissed him, I didn't really want to do it, I thought it was a wax statue, he was trying to joke with me, I ended up I told him that I was joking too." she said along with a sarcastic laugh, "Then, when he took me home, I tried to tell him my feelings again trying not to be creepy this time, but he interrupted me and talked about the girl he likes. I was so sad I snapped at him that we were only friends… You know the rest."

Luka didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to put it into words, putting himself in her shoes he would most likely feel the same way. "Mari, do you feel embarrassed about your feelings?"

There was a silence, while Marinette cleaned her cheeks again, this time with her hands. "Sometimes," she answered.

"You shouldn't, Mari, not with something as pure as love, I believe we don't decide who we fall in love with, we just do it," Luka sighed and, at that moment, he wished he was beside to her, he couldn't withstand the way she was crying.

"This is a mess," she said, closing her eyes.

"I won't lie to you; it is, but it will eventually be solved, maybe he is going to forget it…"

"I hope so, maybe it's better that we're just friends," Marinette interrupted, speaking without thinking, being almost completely honest. "Thanks for listening, Luka."

"It's nothing, Marinette," Luka smiled, "Do you want to listen to something?"

"From you? Always"

A quick "wait" from Luka was enough for Marinette to sit on her bed and activate the call recorder on her phone and the speaker. Luka also activated the speaker and put his phone on his bed, far enough so that the girl could hear what he was about to play with acceptable quality.

He took a deep breath and began to play the guitar, Marinette heard the song without missing a single detail, trying to guess if it was a cover or an original song from him. Luka played a minute of only chords until she stopped for a few seconds, the girl was about to ask what she had just heard until Luka began to sing, surprising her.

And she guessed the song; Je te laisserai des mots.

Luka isn't an outstanding singer, even he has admitted it, but at that moment for Marinette Luka's singing skills were the best in the world, the best cover she had heard, she knew he was singing from the bottom his heart. And the boy was so nervous; he was singing a love song to the girl he was in stock in love with.

All the words said in the song made her feel special as she had never felt before, she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear and cursing at how short the singing part of the song was, the whole song was criminally short, she just realized when the chords stopped a few seconds after Luka stopped sing.

"Did you like it?" I ask Luka a little hesitantly after he finished his performance.

"Are you serious, Luka? I loved it!"

"I owe you the piano version and a better singer…"

"It was perfect, Luka, you don't owe me anything."

The modest laugh that came from Luka made Marinette melt in her seat and blush. Luka was silent for a second as he evaluated whether what he was about to do would be a good idea, "I love you, Marinette," Luka muttered, loud enough for the girl to hear.

"I love you too, Luka," both know that it wasn't the same feeling, it was a different kind of love, but for Luka, it was enough as long as she was happy.

"I'm afraid I will have to end the call," Marinette pouted and Luka sighed as he heard the call from his mother, she heard it too, "It was a pleasure to talk and help you, sweetie, text me if you need something."

"Wait!" the girl screamed, stopping Luka "do you want to, you know, hang out with me sometime soon?"

"Like friends?"

"Like on a date."

Luka smiled, a sad smile; he always wanted to hear those words from her, but he knew they weren't sincere, and it breaks his heart a little bit.

"Think about it later, not now, I do not want you to say it now, not when I just sang a song for you, not when you're heartbroken, I want you to really feel it so please, give you your time." Marinette bites her lip, feeling ashamed and impulsive for what she did, understanding what Luka says, "but, if you want to hang out as friends, next Saturday I'll go to a small concert of a small band, send me a message if you want to come." miraculous

"I will ask for permission then, goodbye, Luka, thank you."

"Goodbye, Marinette," and then, he ended the call, knowing that Marinette was happier now, the only thing he desired her to be.


End file.
